mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Geras
Geras is a character set to debut in Mortal Kombat 11. About Geras Geras is the loyal and powerful servant of the Keeper of Time and Architect of the Universe's destiny, Kronika. He wields power to manipulate sands of time. Appearance Combat Characteristics Powers & Abilities Geras possesses the ability to manipulate time and the sands. His control over time includes being able to stop the flow of time, teleport, rewind time and replay his previous actions. His aptitude for time manipulation grants him a degree of immortality. As stated by Skarlet and shown in one of his intros, Geras cannot truly die as he can simply rewind the time of his death and come back to life. He seems to possess a healing factor as he can repair a broken neck by snapping it back in place. It is implied that Geras grows stronger and smarter with each death, as he mentioned to Scorpion in one of his intros. The element of sand is one of the few things he can control. He can harden sand to make it durable enough to create walls, tables and weapons for crushing and slashing his enemies such as hammers and swords. He can even become intangible by turning into sand, making him impervious to physical attacks. He can also manipulate the earth in a way similar to Tremor such as summoning rocks to strike his opponent's feet and create metallic gauntlets. In addition to that, he also has supernatural strength. Signature Moves * Temporal Advantage: Geras freezes his opponent in time and renders them vulnerable to hits for a short period. (MK11) * Sand Trap: Geras summons sand from the ground in a small area. If he hits the opponent with the sand, the opponent will sink into the sand, rise into the air and be struck with a pair of sand hammers. The attack has a close, far and very far version. (MK11) * Titan Tackle: Geras runs and grabs his opponent, proceeding to charge across the stage with them in his hold, then throws them away. If he runs to the edge of the stage, Geras will throw the opponent against a sand wall and punch them in the face with his giant fist. (MK11) * Big Fist: Geras throws a straight punch with his sand fist. (MK11) * Stepping It Back: Geras cancels out of Basic Attacks by rewinding time. (MK11) * Sand Pillar: Geras summons a column of sand from the ground that sends opponents flying away. Has close, far and very far versions. (MK11) ** The amplified version delays the attack for roughly two seconds and allows Geras to act while it counts down. * Fatal Blow - Stasis Assault: Geras uppercuts the opponent into the air and then reverses time, placing them in front of him again. While they are frozen in time, Geras punches them in the stomach and slashes their throat and chest with his sword before burying it in their shoulder. Finally he cracks them over the head with a rock-covered fist before unfreezing time and punching them to the ground. (MK11) Other Moves * Throw (Forward): Geras clotheslines his opponent, then hurls them skyward. He teleports in front of them, catches them as they fall, and slams them into the ground. (MK11) * Throw (Backward): Geras grabs the opponent and throws them onto a sand anvil behind him. Before they can get up, he finishes with a sand hammer that strikes the anvil, hitting the opponent. (MK11) Fatalities * Phasing Through Time: Geras disappears into sand and reappears behind his opponent, punching a hole through their pectoral. He then appears in front of his opponent and performs an uppercut to create a gash in their other pectoral. Finally, he appears behind the opponent again and strikes the back of their head with a palm strike, causing their face to fly off and their brain to fly out of their skull. (MK11) Other Finshers: * Brutality #1: Geras does his backwards throw, but when he calls for his sand hammer, he obliterates the opponents' upper torso between the hammer and the anvil. (MK11) * Brutality #2: Geras tackles the opponent against a sand wall before hitting them 3 times with his giant fist in the face and then dealing the final blow with a overhead smash, which crushes their entire head. (MK11) Quotes *TBA Trivia *Geras has cyan-colored blood. *Geras' sand and time-control powers are likely based on the idiom "sands of time" which refers to the passage of time being like sand in an hourglass. *Geras' name is probably coming from the Ancient Greek mythology, Geras = Γῆρας. Geras, according to Ancient Greek Mythology, was the god of old age. Moreover, the word 'geras' in ancient Greek had the meaning of "the more fame, excellence and courage" the person has the more geras they are. *According to Skarlet, Geras can never truly die, as he can simply revert time to save himself. This is further hinted at an intro where Geras is seen picking up his head from the ground and attaching it to his neck. Errors Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Neutral Characters